1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically removing sediment from a pool by utilizing one or more stationary jets which establish fixed direction pathways terminating at the inlet of a leaf receiving means located in the pathway or pathways to receive leaves carried by the jets of water.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The material or sediment which accumulates in a swimming pool includes algae, decomposed vegetation, hair, dirt, grass, and heavier materials such as sand, seed pods and water soaked leaves.
Various systems have been used to place the lighter materials in suspension in the pool water so that they can be carried out of the pool drain and separated from the water by a filter. The lighter pool contaminants can be manually swept from the pool bottom and sides and placed in suspension by long handled brushes, or this can be done automatically by jet propelled pool cleaning devices which move across the water surface or over the surfaces of the pool. Such devices typically employ one or more flexible sweep hoses which move sinuously over the pool surfaces in reaction to water discharged from the ends of the hoses.
Another system for placing contaminants in suspension employs rotatable nozzles which are directed across different sectors of the pool by reason of actual rotation of the nozzle to different angular positions, or movement of an element internally of the nozzle which changes the direction of the jet Some such systems maintain the jet stream in each successive angular position for a period of time long enough that the momentum of the water extends the jet stream over a relatively large local area of the pool.
Yet another system utilizes fixed nozzles which are aimed to direct continuous streams of water over the pool surfaces to establish a circulatory flow pattern terminating near the pool drain.
The larger or heavier foreign materials, particularly leaves, are ineffectively removed by such systems. There are some pool cleaning devices which travel over the pool surfaces and carry a leaf bag into which are drawn any leaves encountered by the device. The other systems only tend to move the leaves about, depending upon random circulatory patterns of the water to bring the leaves close to the main pool drain. There the leaves can be caught in a leaf trap located over the main drain. Heavy accumulations of leaves are also commonly removed by a manually operated cleaner mounted to a long handle and manipulated over the pool surfaces. Leaves are drawn into a leaf bag on the device by means of a venturi suction action developed by directing water under pressure through the device
Leaves are the typical but not the only heavier debris that must be removed from a pool. Accordingly, when the word "leaves" is used in the present specification and appended claims, it should be interpreted to include all debris of any significant weight that does not remain in suspension very long, i.e. sediment.
No satisfactory system exists for gathering heavier debris such as leaves from every part of the pool and carrying them to a leaf receiving means from which they can be conveniently removed. Leaf baskets located over pool main drains must be lifted out of the pool for emptying. Great care is required to keep the basket from tipping and emptying its contents into the pool. The same is true of traveling and manually operated leaf collectors since these also must be lifted out of the pool for emptying.
The known pool cleaning systems of the prior art are not effective to direct heavier debris such as leaves to any stationary collection device, instead randomly moving such debris throughout the pool and depending upon chance movement of the debris to place it in proximity with the pool drain. Movement of the leaves is random because it is affected by many factors, such as the shape of the pool. Eddies form that attract and entrap leaves in areas of lesser turbulence, such as adjacent the pool corners and steps Trapping also occurs in areas of convergence or overlap of jet streams from rotating nozzles. Although it is conceivable that a sufficient number of rotary jets or fixed jets could be provided to develop strong water flow patterns throughout the entire pool, such an arrangement is impractical. A much larger and more expensive pump system would be required than would be necessary for filtering lighter contaminants out of the pool water.